Angela Napoli/Gallery
This is gallery for Angela Napoli, Emily’s sister, fashion designer and television host. Profile Pictures Angela Napoli 2015 Profile Picture.jpg|Oldest profile picture Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge profile picture QHD.png|Sweet Revenge (old) Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Main Profile Pic QHD.png|Sweet Revenge (MAIN) Angela Napoli Fashion Fever Profile Picture QHD.png|Fashion Fever Profile Picture Angela Napoli Fashion Fever.jpg|Fashion Fever, Become Truly Angela_Napoli_Fashion_Fever_Default_Profile_Picture.png|Post-show picture Angela Napoli High School Profile Picture.png|Old High School Profile Picture (in the yearbook) Angela_Napoli_High_School_Reunion_Profile_Picture_1.png|Angela Napoli in Snuggford Prison, behind the bars Angela_Napoli_High_School_Reunion_Profile_Picture_2.png|High School Reunion Profile Picture (default) Miracle_of_life_Angela_Napoli.jpg|Miracle of Life Angela_Napoli_The_Love_Boat.jpg|The Love Boat Poses Fabulous: Sweet Revenge Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Pose 1 QHD.png|Just like Allison Heart, Emily O'Malley, Maggie Welles, Cathy Bradford, and Amy Cares, so chatting with the Fab Four and other friends, my pose is similar as Sally Milligan! Angela Napoli Pose 1-1.jpg Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Pose 2 QHD.png|Great! Cool, Stunning, Awesome! Angela Napoli Pose 2-1.jpg Fabulous-angela-confident_hd.png Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Pose 3 QHD.png|Fancy, Stylish, Beautiful, Amazing, Fantastic! My pose is similar as Amy Cares! Angela Napoli Pose 4.jpg|Fabulous, Fabulicious! Just like Amy Cares: Purrfect, Purrfectest! Angela Napoli Pose 4-1.jpg Fabulous: Fashion Fever Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 1.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 1-1.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 2.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 2-1.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 3.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 3-1.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 4.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 4-1.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 5.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 5-1.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 6.png Angela Napoli Fashion Fever 4K Pose 6-1.png High School Reunion Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 1.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 1-1.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 1-2.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 2.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 2-2.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 3.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 3-2.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 4.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 4-1.png Angela Napoli High School Reunion 4K Pose 4-2.png Wedding Disaster True Colors New York to LA Level completion and fails coming soon. Order of Photos Delicious: Holiday Season Delicious: True Love Delicious: New Beginning Delicious: Home Sweet Home Delicious: Hopes and Fears Delicious: Christmas Carol Fabulous and others Angela napoli old emojis.png|Old emojis Angela FunPass.png|An Annual FunPass! Old Angela's Game banner.jpg|Angela's Game before Fabulous Titanic Movie Night.jpg|All alone for Angela, watching a movie. Fabulous Angela game banner.jpg|Now a Fabulous banner Angela Napoli and Jenny Garcia.jpg|Angela shops with the dear friendly weather girl, Jenny Garcia! Angela 2015 Year Quote.png|Keep calm and have a fabulous 2015 Angela napoli interview to Yum-Mee.png|Angela's having an interview with Yum-Mee. Wine celebration interview.jpg|Angela's got the job! Angela and Jimmy message.jpg|Warning: POKERFACE! Angela and Yum-Mee.jpg|Had a great first week! Hope Yum-Mee behaves herself... Angela weekend question.png|Angela's had a great weekend! How about you? Angela ready for Sweet Revenge.jpg|Angela's ready for Sweet Revenge! Angela choice of dress.jpg|Angela's having cocktails of Virginia. Which one shall Angela wear? Fabulous Angela easter egg 2015.png|Easter 2015 Officer Murray introduction.jpg|Angela introducing Officer Murray! Fabulous Angela Design Choice.png|Oriental Green or African Purple? Fabulous Angela Oriental Green.png|Oriental green for summer! Angela Napoli like first game.jpg|I hope you all like Angela's first game... Fabulous Angela's Sweet Revenge Coming Soon.jpg|Coming Soon of Sweet Revenge! Angela Napoli It's Party Time.png|It's party time! Fabulous Angela Thank you.jpg|Thank you for watching live! Angela Sweet Revenge Release Date FunPass.jpg|New release date to FunPass! Angela Sweet Revenge Released to FunPass.jpg|Sweet Revenge Released to FunPass Fabulous Angela Sweet Revenge Out Now.png|Released to Everybody! For Free! Fabulous Angela Video Contest.jpg|There's a video contest! Fabulous Angela quote 1.jpg|Don't you think...? Fabulous Angela quote 2.jpg|Can I hear you say it?! Fab Four Collage.jpg|Besties! Angela Dress and Shoe Mail.jpg|Spotted Yum-Mee! Fabulous Angela Sweet Revenge award nomination.png|Nominated for Dutch Game Awards! Fabulous angela quote 3.jpg|Angela couldn't agree more! Fabulous angela soundtrack.jpg|Angela's soundtrack: This is me! Angela Napoli and Paige Halloween 2015.png|Trick or Treat! Halloween 2015, with Paige O'Malley. Fabulous Angela Black Friday 2015.jpg|Black Friday 2015 Angela napoli Divorced.jpg|Angela's final divorce. She likes being single, she's always there when you need Angela! Gamehouse Holidays 2015.jpg|Angela's holday 2015. Fabulous Angela New Years 2016.jpg|New Years 2016! Fabulous Angela Tokyo Upcoming.jpg|Imagine in Tokyo! Angela Napoli High School Old Yearbook memories.jpg|Oh, sweet memories in High School... Fabulous Angela 25K likes.png|25K likes! Text message from Angela to Sally.png|Angela's new job bt texting. Fabulous Angela meet Kitty photo.png|Meet Kitty Angela and Jenny hug!.png|Meet Jenny, again! Angela and Virginia peace!.jpg|Peace, Virginia Hills! Fab_4_ever_photo.png|Fab 4 Ever! Angela Napoli Time to Heal.jpg Angela Napoli Picture Fan.jpg Angela Napoli Quote 4.jpg Emily cuisine and Angela Napoli party.jpg|Emily and ANgela Angela Napoli Quote 5.jpg Angela Napoli Red and White dress!.jpg Angela Napoli Blue and White Dress.jpg Angela Napoli White Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding dress in contest! Angela Napoli Rio Fashion.jpg Fabulous Angela 4th of July!.jpg|4th of JulY! LET'S CELEBRATE! Angela Napoli Ecstatic!.png|Ecstatic! Angela Napoli Romantic Dress.png|A dress in New York! File:Angela_Napoli_Halloween_2016.png|Halloween 2016 Angela Napoli Black Friday 2016.jpg|Black Friday 2016! Angela Napoli Christmas 2016.jpg|I'm sure I'm not the only one who does this! Have you ever bought yourself an amazing present, just because you deserve it?? What did you buy? Angela Napoli New Year 2017.jpg|New Years 2017, Woo hoo! I love New Year's Eve! I'll paint the town red with my BFFs for sure. �� �� What fabulous plans do you have? Angela Napoli New Year.jpg|New Years 2017 (cropped) Angela Napoli and Jenny Garcia Valentine 2017.jpg|Valentines 2017 with Jenny Garcia Angela High School Yearbook Sneak Peek.jpg|A Sneak Preview about High School Angela_Napoli_High_School_Reunion_Coming_Soon.jpg Emily and Angela Comic Strip.png Angela_Napoli_Easter_egg.png Angela_Napoli_Flamingo.png Fabulous_Angela_Fran_Quote.jpg Emily_and_Angela_Apron.jpg Fabulous_Angela_Fab_Four_Test_Panel.jpg Fabulous_Angela_Orange_is_the_New_Pink.jpg Fabulous_Angela_Father_Day_2017.jpg|Father's Day 2017 Angela_Napoli_Memories_of_Sweet_Revenge.jpg|Ahhh the memories! �� I wonder if Jimmy ever managed to get his car clean... Fabulous_Angela_Matt_Miller_Choice.jpg|Thanks for your help the other day! I think Matt agrees with your choice... ❤️ Wish me luck! �� Fabulous_ANgela_Independence_Day_2017_message_1.jpg|What is your perfect 4th of July? Fabulous_Angela_Independence_Day_2017_message_2.jpg|Mine is spending it with my BFFs! (Fab Four) Fabulous_Angela_Independence_Day_2017_message_3.jpg|Have a Fab Fourth! (To be determined) Angela Napoli GameHouse.jpeg|Old GameHouse profile pic New Angela Napoli GameHouse.jpeg|New! Angela Napoli appearance, beginning High Shcool Reunion to present-day! (GameHouse profile pic) Angela_napoli_hover.jpg Angela_Napoli_stand.jpg